


The Open Road, The Lonely Heart

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, F/M, Female Reader, Fluffy Steve, Protective Steve, Reader is 25, Size Difference, age gap, alpha biker lumberjack steve, but he doesn't really age soooo there's that lol, hitchhiker reader, love connections, omega female reader, preggy female reader, reader is 5'5, silver fox steve, soft alpha, soft alpha steve, soulmateish, steve is 6'2, steve is physically 45
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You needed to start over. The father of your baby was an abusive stalker asshole, when your car breaks down on the side of the road, a kind alpha offers to help you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 41
Kudos: 282





	1. The Open Road

FIVE YEARS POST REVERSED SNAP……………. **  
**

You could honestly say this wasn’t how you saw your night going.

Not at all.

A car broken down in the middle of the Arizona desert was not on your list of things to do today. Thankfully it was nearly evening when it happened, but now it’s night and the temps are betterish, but this is Arizona and it’s always hot in some form.

You had just needed to get away from the city, head to California, find new work, and just start over.

The father of your baby didn’t make you feel welcome in Arizona anymore and while he was a one night stand, he quickly turned into a stalker when you rebuffed him for a relationship. Any tiny thoughts of maybe letting him know the baby was out of the question when he…..

When he started hitting you, beating you.

It went on far too long, weeks, maybe two months before you risked taking all the money out of your bank account, taking the cash, and driving away.

You sure as shit didn’t owe that man a thing, but the fear had driven you to get away, if not for you, for the baby.

You feel like a shell of yourself from before he came into your life and almost ruined it all.

And now you were stuck out in the middle of the desert in a beat-up old jeep that is now dead, you have no love for the thing, but it was your way of getting away and now….you are stuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s nearly midnight when you see lights and you sit up and push out of the jeep. At five months pregnant, there was no way to hide your baby bump, there was also no way to hide the bruises on your arms, around your neck, your legs.

In your haste to get away, you didn’t pack a dam thing, just grabbed your purse and split. All you had on was your sleep clothes, which were just soft sleep shorts and a tank top, and a pair of flip flops. It didn’t matter though, you had to get a ride, this was wildly dangerous, but what choice did you have?

When you flag down the driver, as it gets closer you see it’s not a car at all, but a….bike….a huge motorcycle and on it….a huge beast of a man that makes you swallow nervously, he looked pure alpha as he stops in front of you, face hidden inside his helmet.

“Please I need your help, my car broke down, I need to get to California.” You finally spoke softly, sure you looked a sight standing in the road like this.

When the guy pulls forward in front of your car and kills the engine of his bike, you grow more nervous, heart rate going up as you watch him lift off the bike and finally take his helmet off and place it on the handlebars, when he turns around you hold in the gasp that wants to escape.

He had a really handsome face, a trusting one at that. The street lamp above you both making his golden hair stand out, as he gets closer you notice his piercing blue eyes and the stubble over his cheeks.

You could swear you’ve seen him before but.....

Oh, oh he was pure alpha alright and the smell of him, woodsy, earthy, clean sheets and something sweet, he smelled like nothing you have ever smelled before. When he stands before you, he’s clearly…..taking in your sorry ass state, it looks like he wants to ask you a million questions. His eyes look….concerned but angry too, but there’s a gentleness there you haven’t seen in alpha’s very much, if at all.

When he finally does speak, lord help you, he even had a beautiful voice, “Do you need to see a doctor miss?”

You shake your head knowing you just needed to get away, “No, no I just….need to get away from here.”

He looks like he wants to fight someone on your behave, it’s weird, he doesn’t even know you and yet he smells like he wants to protect you, it’s very….attractive, “Please I just….this car’s been on its last legs awhile now and I just...I really could use a ride to California.”

He steps closer and while you don’t step back, your body does tense up, something he notices and he seems too gentle himself as he lays a hand on your bicep and soothes up and down for a few seconds, “I’ll help you, it’s ok, you don’t have to worry, my place isn’t too far from here, we can head there and start off tomorrow first thing, that sound ok?”

You won’t lie, the idea of going home with a stranger does make you nervous, you are an unbonded omega and he’s an unbonded alpha, the things he could do to you….

He must smell it and see it on your face because he’s suddenly reaching into his front pocket and pulling out a knife, your eyes grow wide only for a second before he’s gently taking your hand and placing the knife in it, “Take this, if at any time you think I’m crossing a line threaten me with it and if need be, use it.”

You gap at him, “You….you want me to stab you?”

He offers a rueful smile, “Well, I don’t want to be stabbed, but if this will put you at ease.” He shrugs, “I know how this looks, strange alpha offering to take you back to his place, I want you to feel safe, but I do promise you, I won’t hurt you, I just want to help you.”

You narrow your eyes at him as you take the knife in your hands, it’s not a tiny knife, it folds in half but it’s dam huge, you could damage him for sure with this, “Ok.” You offer in a small voice, giving him a tiny smile.

He didn’t smell dangerous, he only smelled like…..comfort.

When he gives you a soft smile, you feel more at ease, “We can come back for your car in the morning? See if we can get it fixed?”

You shake your head, “No, I was going to ditch it at some point, might as well be now.”

Oh, he wants to ask questions again, you can see it on his face and in his eyes, but for now, he doesn’t and for that, you are thankful, “Alright then.”

When you get settled on the back of the bike he places a helmet on your head and steps closer to thread the straps together and click it into place, you have nowhere to look but his face, those lovely eyes, when he’s finished he pats your knee and then swings his leg up and over the thing and settles in front of you.

Before he puts on his own helmet he turns his head a bit, “Hang onto to me and lean your body into the turns ok?”

You nod, “Ok, got it.”

With a nod from him, he puts his own helmet on, starts the bike up as you slide on right behind him and wrap your arms around his waist when he gives a thumb up, you do the same where he can see and then you’re taking off.


	2. Thank You

Steve prides himself on controlling his baser alpha self, always has and yet you tempt him, in a way no omega ever has. The scent of you, like cherry blossoms, pine trees, and something soft, almost like baby powder, something worth protecting, something worth holding in his arms and never letting go.

You being pregnant only made you glow that much more, made you smell that much better, didn’t matter that it wasn’t his child, seeing you standing in the road looking beat to hell, and very far along spoke to his baser alpha-like nothing has before.

He wanted to be your alpha, he wanted to hold you, protect you, kiss you, love you.

It scares him as he drives back to his place how much he craves just to hold you, he’s never had such a gut-punch reaction to….anyone. It scares him as much as he also wants it. He’s been through so much shit in his very long life, maybe it was time to go with the flow of things, see where they led.

He wonders if you feel this intensely about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This close, you can smell him all that much more, if you thought he smelled like comfort before, it was nothing to how much stronger it is this close, he smelled like a warm blanket by the fire, safe and soft, keeping you from harm.

It was ridiculous how much you felt safe near him like this, he was a stranger, a kind stranger, but a stranger none the less and you still feel like you have seen him before but...you just can’t place it no matter how hard you try to think of where you could have seen him.

You would remember if you had ever run into him in person before surely. Your brain relaxes though, as the sand and cactus's passed you by as he drives down the highway. He drives just a bit over the speed limit, but you don’t feel in danger by it.

When he starts slowing down and then starts driving down a dirt road, you can’t help your nervous jumping up a bit, but you remember his words and you feel the knife in your pocket, so you just watch as he drives you both out a bit more away from the highway, until he clears a small mountain and then...there’s a clearing.

There’s a beautiful house in it, it’s hidden from the road and it’s fair good size, but it’s no mansion or anything. There are some lovely looking big windows in the front and unlike nature around you, there’s soft-looking grass around the house, little rose bushes, so many wildflowers, some sunflowers.

You bet it looks even more lovely during the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inside of the house he leads you into is just as lovely. It’s covered in tones of colors that relax and invite you in. His space looks homely and lived in. Your keen eyes do spot as you trail behind him as he gives you a little tour, a record player, some old black and white photos on the walls of what looks like world war two pictures and suddenly, you know where you have seen him from.

When he stops the tour in the kitchen, you offer him a rueful smile as you try handing back his knife to him, he eyes you curiously as he takes his riding gloves off, “If you had just told me you used to be Captain America, I would have trusted you much more ya know.” 

At that, he gives his own bashful smile, “I uh didn’t think of that, sorry.”

His bare hands close over yours holding the closed knife, “Keep it though, always better to have some protection.” He says softly, his eyes concerned, caring.

You shallow thickly and nod as he steps away to take off his leather jacket and drape it over the back of a stool at the kitchen island, showing off his simple black tank top and biceps you could hang off of, he turns to you hands on his hips, looking you over, not in a sexual way, but in more of that concerned alpha way, “Are you sure you don’t need a first aid kit?”

You sit down on one of the tall bar stools, facing him, giving him your undivided attention, “I’m sure, I know it looks bad, but it’s just bruises and the baby is ok, I had a nurse look at me at an emergency clinic before I got on the road.”

At those words, he seems to relax just a tiny bit, “Can I make you something to eat? I have leftover pizza?”

Your eyes flutter at his caring tone, his alpha scent wanting to care for you, it appeals to you and your omega hind brain so much, and your stomach does growl right at that moment making you laugh softly, “Pizza would be great….Steve.”

You watch him swallow thickly, his scent turning to a more happy alpha scent, happy he can provide for you, he heats it up in no time for you, and gives you a glass of water as he sits down next to you to eat as well.

For the next little while, you both eat in silence, but it’s nice, to just….be.

“You...you don’t have to tell me but….did the father of your baby give you those bruises?” He asks softly once all the food is gone and your stomach feels better.

You swivel in your chair, enjoying how you can just make the seat turn to face him, he does the same to you, you study him a moment, finding out who he was, did put you more ease, but you feel like you would have answered this truthfully regardless, “Yes, he was a one night stand that just, it...it got out of control, he wanted so much control over me once he found out about the baby, which….I still don’t know how he found out, when I…. gently told him to leave me and the baby alone he got...aggressive, started stalking me.”

You look down ashamed at yourself really, “After a few months of this I just couldn’t do it anymore, he was everywhere and the police were not helping at keeping him away,....not really, so I just….I left, took the jeep, and fled.”

It’s only once Steve’s hands are engulfing both of yours, that you stop speaking and notice how close he is now, having moved his chair closer to you while you spoke, it looks like it’s on the tip of his tongue to say….so much, but he seems to settle on, “I’m so sorry sweetheart.”

A simple short message, but words oozing in truth and heartfelt feelings, you knew he meant so much more than that, “Thank you Steve.” You offer with a soft smile.

“It’s no trouble.” He nearly whispers before finally moving away from you and taking the dishes to the sink, he turns halfway to look at you, a kind smile on his face, “There’s some sleep shirts I think in the spare room, I think there’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom and there should be some shampoo and stuff, use anything you want, i’ll….see you in the morning.”

You nod as you slip off the stool and make your way upstairs, “Thank you alpha.” You whisper as you climb the last few stairs knowing he heard you, you could never thank him enough for this kindness he was showing you and a shower…..sounded divine.

“No…..thank you dove.” He whispers back knowing you won’t hear him as he just stares down at the dishwater below him, hands in the water unmoving, as your scent still lingers in the kitchen.

Just the idea of an alpha laying hands on an omega was unthinkable, to know someone layed hands on you?

He wanted to kill the fucker with his bare hands.


	3. Shhhhhh

Once you step into the shower, you let your stress melt away, at least for the time being. You locked the bathroom door, even if your feelings towards the alpha downstairs were….more trusting, it felt good to have a barrier, even though as you think about it as you shampoo your hair...he could easily break it down, but...you hoped….your gut feeling telling you, he wouldn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you get out, you smell like him, all the shampoo and body wash clearly what he uses daily. You smile to yourself as you wrap a soft towel around yourself and go to the closet to look for something to wear to bed. True to his word, there were some old sleep shirts, his by the look of it.

You chew your bottom lip as you look at a few of them before you choose a soft looking red flannel one. It’s soft on your skin as you pull it up over your head and slip it on. When you go and hang the towel back up in the bathroom, you look in the mirror.

Your eyes trail over your body, over your stomach, it’s a good size by now and you rub over it slowly, “We’ll be ok baby girl, just gotta trust mama.” You whisper.

When you finally lay down in the soft flannel sheets, you breathe in and smell faint traces of the alpha that owns this house in the sheets and blankets. You turn your nose into the pillow and breathe in deeply, the calming scent of him…..you fall asleep easily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re woken up sometime in the night by rough hands shaking you awake, your blink, your half asleep and barely awake, but you already know Steves scent, your heart rate is still racing though, his eyes look worried.

He wordlessly drags you to the bathroom and then he’s gone, you blink against the low light of the bathroom before you sit down on the bathmat, when he comes back he’s holding a gun and that DOES wake you up, your wide eyes look to him, but he’s kneeling down before you and placing the gun in your hands, “The safety is on, but if someone tries to break into this room, you shoot them, you got it?”

He sounds….so dam serious, like how he used to sound on tv, you look from his worried eyes to the gun in your hand, it’s nothing huge, just a simple revolver by the looks of it, and you DO know how to shoot thankfully.

You look back up to him and nod, “What’s going on?”

“Someones at the door and I never get visitors.” 

You suck in a sharp breath because now you feel scared, there was only one man after you and you hope you haven’t put Steve in danger, “What do you want me to do?” You finally ask softly.

He nods to the gun, “You know how to use that?”

“I do, I know the basic’s.”

“Good, then just stay in here and be quiet, might be nothing but...don’t wanna take any chances ok?”

You nod again, “Ok.”

He suddenly leans forward and kisses your forehead and when he pulls back, the blush on his cheeks is strong, “Stay here.” He mumbles before rushing out and closing the door behind him.

As you sit there, you let your brain wake up more and more, you never liked waking up so suddenly, it always left you feeling shaky. You can’t really make out the words downstairs, but there’s no shouting or loud sounds so you don’t worry too much yet.

It feels like you sit there forever, waiting, gun held in your hands, only wearing one of his big overgrown flannel sweaters on the bathroom floor. You suddenly aim your gun at the door, flicking the safety off when you hear footsteps coming up the stairs rather fast. 

Your heart rate is flying and your baby picks this moment to start kicking, something you have to ignore as you watch the door like a hawk, when you hear Steve’s voice and a knock to the door, you sigh softly lowering the gun a bit, “Come in.”

When Steve slowly opens the door and gets a good look at you, he feels bad for worrying you but glad you knew how to defend yourself, “It’s ok, the coast is clear, it was the police, they found your car.”

You open your mouth but no words come out as you flick the safety back on the gun, “Oh.” Is all you manage to get out.

He sits down in front of you, and gently takes the gun from you, “The police said the car was stolen and that your boyfriend has been looking for you.” He calmly said, too calmly you thought.

You frown and your brow furrows, “He’s not my boyfriend and he gave me that dam car.” You huff out, rubbing your hands over your belly.

Steve watches you like a hawk, eyes boring into yours before he finally nods, “You’re telling the truth, I believe you, but he’s looking for you, he has the police looking for you.”

He looks like he wants to say more as he rubs a hand on the back of his neck, his other hand randomly resting on a knee, “Listen I’ll still take you to California if that’s what you want to do, but I could look into this for you, get him off your back, you don’t deserve this, let me help?”

You sigh softly as you look into his eyes, you see nothing but concern and a desire to help, still, you barely know the man, “Why do you want to help me so much?”

He huffs out a small laugh, “Honestly? Partly boredom, partly what he’s doing isn’t right and partly…..I want to help you, everyone needs help sometimes.”

He doesn’t add on how he likes you so much and wants to see you happy, and not so scared all the time.

You look away smiling, “You’re something else steve rogers.”

When you look back to him, you take one of his hands and place it boldly over your stomach so he can feel the baby kicking still, “Me and my daughter would be grateful for the help Steve.”

He swallows thickly as he feels the tiny little kicks and just….stares in awe at your belly, “That’s amazing.” He whispers in wonder.

When his eyes look back to yours, he smiles more, “It would be my pleasure.”


	4. As you wish

1 WEEK LATER……

“I didn’t think when I agreed to let you help me, you would be buying me so much….omega things.”

Steve you have come to learn is very much a mother hen type alpha, and you don’t know if you love it or wanna pull your hair out. It’s a toss-up of both.

He scoffs, “Don’t be silly, we don’t know how long this will take to get charges brought against him, and you can’t keep wearing my clothes all the time, don’t you want your own?”

_He secretly loves you in his clothes but that’s beside the point._

You shrug because honestly? His big shirts were so soft, so where his sleep pants, you were a simple girl with simple taste, you didn’t need much, never had, never will, but good luck telling that to this….old fashioned alpha, “Doesn’t bother me none alpha.”

You suppress your smile and give him big doe eyes and bat your eyelashes, he raises an eyebrow at you before you giggle, “Anyway.” He tries not to laugh at your teasing, “I got you some simple clothes, nothing fancy just some maternity clothes and some soft socks, that kind of stuff, really it’s no big deal.”

He hands you the paper bag and it’s stuffed with clothing as he said but baby things too, little outfits and such, you shallow thickly, your dam hormones making you wanna cry that much more, the gesture was sweet, “Steve….” You trail off, looking back up at him.

You’ve only known him a week, but he’s already shown you just how much nicer it is having a caring alpha around instead of a controlling one, he’s become a dear friend to you and your little crush….you have kept that part locked away tight, still, this was….so kind of him.

You get on your tippy-toes and kiss his cheek, when you lean back you know your cheeks are pink and so are his, but he looks so pleased with himself, you can’t find it in you to really complain, “Just...it’s always nice to have some things when the baby comes so you’re not scrabbling for stuff at first…..I was raised by a single mother and I know how hard it is...I just….I want to help you, you’re my friend.”

And really, you couldn’t say no to that face and those eyes…..dam him, “Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 MONTHS LATER…….

“I have some good news for you.”

You look up from your book sitting on the couch as Steve comes in with more firewood “Oh?”

“Tony got back to me.”

That has you sitting up as Steve comes to sit on the couch with you, he rests a hand on your back, his scent is….well it’s a happy scent so that’s good, “They finally got enough evidence to convict him, your stalker can’t hurt you anymore, with everything they finally found, well, it doesn’t look good for him, he might never get out again.”

You put a hand to your chest…..you can’t believe it, you would have gone to California and tried to start fresh, maybe it would have worked, maybe it wouldn’t have, but you know in your heart, you never could have gotten the proof you needed like what they found for you, this….was life-changing.

You were finally free of that asshole.

You wrap your arms around Steve’s neck tightly, “Thank you so much Steve.” You say tearfully.

His arms wind around you and hold you close, his lips in your hair, “It was my pleasure sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t know what to do with yourself now that you don’t have that stressful cloud over you anymore, and now you have the issue of needing to find a place of your own, but well, you can’t.

Your doctor told you to rest this last month leading up to the birth, which meant no apartment hunting, no job hunting, no nothing. You’ve grumbled about it so much Steve finally had to put his foot down and tell you to shush while he rubbed your feet, “I’ve told you so many times now, you can stay here for as long as you need, I have the space and it’s not a burden to have you here, it’s….”

He looks down embarrassed, “You make it feel more like a home.”

You blush and bite your bottom lip, you take him in. His scent was always so comforting to be around made you feel protected and safe, always has, he’s only ever been kind to you, caring without smothering you (too much) but this was….could you stay here as a roommate knowing how you felt about him?

You’ve done a ok job so far of keeping it mostly bottled up, but his offer was the most temping and you could always get a job once your body had recovered, find a good daycare…..only the thought of daycare makes you sad…...and you can’t ask Steve to look after the baby while you work…...arg it was too much to think about right now.

He was looking at you with shy eyes, but kind ones, and you know he means what he says and honestly?

He makes you feel like home is wherever he is.

Maybe he wanted you around for more then friendship and you would never know if you left, you know you must look at him for far too long before it would be considered weird, but he just….studies you right back, his scent curious.

You sit up more and take his hands in yours, you look down at them, so big and powerful, yet so gentle, he could do so much damage and yet he never does with you, when you look back up at him, you’ve made up your mind, “I’ll stay on one condition.”

“What is it?” He scoots closer to you wondering what you will say.

“You have to kiss me.”

Your heart is racing, but you don’t care, you watch his eyes widen, you smell his scent turn….more heady as he swallows thickly, his lips part but no words come out, when he takes his hands from yours and then frames your face, you’re mesmerized by his intense stare, his eyes bore into yours and they hold so much warmth for you.

When he finally leans down and brushes his lips barely over yours, his words get kissed away shortly after, “As you wish.”


	5. My Omega

It was only a few days later when you feel the baby kick and Steve is there, he’s right there as you put his hand on your belly, and soon enough he’s kneeling down on the floor in front of the couch and he’s talking softly to the baby bump.

You card your fingers through his hair, “Your mom can’t wait to meet you little one, I can’t….wait to meet you little star, bet you’re gonna be the cutest baby ever.”

On and on he goes and you just watch on fondly with a soft look on your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s one of those nights where you’re feeling great for once and Steve decides you should slow dance with him, which is fine by you, something simple, nothing you can mess up. You smile as you rest the side of your face on his chest, his record player giving you both the best music, you were kind of growing fond of the old-style music.

It’s on this night that everything comes to a head, maybe it’s because your hormones are just going that crazy, maybe it’s because he’s been looking at you more and more with shy yet hungry looks over the last few days since he kissed you, whatever the reason, it all comes to a head once you stop dancing.

You’re in his arms, you’re looking up at him, he’s looking down at you and then slowly, you just kiss once more, his arms around you to help lift you a tiny bit so you can reach those kissable lips of his and then it just….turns needier, more passionate.

His tongue is sliding into your mouth, you let him in, your hands digging more into his shoulders as he groans softly. Your hands are in his hair next as he drags his lips from your mouth to suck on your neck, right over your scent gland, where your scent is the strongest and he just sucks a possessive mark into your skin right over where he could bite to bond with you.

It’s so heady and powerful, the way he makes you feel in this moment, you don’t let your brain get in the way for once, you just give in and it seems he does the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alpha...alpha.” You cry out.....

He growls softly out around the nipple in his mouth as he suckles on your breast, drinking from you as you ride him slowly, his hands on your hips, keeping you steady, your big belly between you both, you both make it work as you ride him.

His scent surrounds you, all you can smell is him, his alpha scent bathing you as you take his cock again and again and again. Your hands threaded in his hair, tugging on his locks as you tip your head back as his cock hits all your pleasure zones.

“My sweet girl....beautiful angel.” He mumbles before latching onto your other breast, his beard rubbing on your skin so deliciously. 

How you got here, in his bed, among the soft sheets, you can barely remember, all you remember is needing him and him needing you, and then it was just him claiming you so gently and lovingly, not wanting to hurt the baby, but needing you non the less.

He keeps sucking marks all over your body, over your neck, your skin inches for him to bite you and you cry out when his teeth gently tug on your nipple, it makes you come undone on his cock, your eyes nearly rolling back into your head at the pleasure of it all, you miss the way his eyes take you in, so wide and hungry, so full of love as he watches you come undone for him, he growls as he comes a few moments later, hands on your hips tight and unyielding. You hold his head to your breast as he rides it out, his knot locking into place and it makes you gasp...the feel of him inside of you had been a lot, but this...was something else.

He was big everywhere, but in the end, you could take him and now….you’re locked together for the next half hour and you just card your fingers through his hair as he finally tips his face up to you on his lap, his smile is soft and so dam happy, you can’t help but smile back just the same as you lean down to kiss him softly.

“My alpha.” You whisper against his lips.

His smile is blinding when he says, “My omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unchained melody was the muse lol


	6. She's Here

It seems like once you both cross that line of being more intimate together, it never stops after that. Little touches here and there, sweet kisses in the mornings, cuddles and snuggles all the time.

Sex is toned down because of how far along you are, but there is plenty of pleasuring each other in other ways. You giving him a hand job in the shower, him fingering you in bed, his mouth on your core in the mornings.

He has yet to bite you, and you don’t mind, you didn’t want to rush it, when the time felt right, he would do it, you both would want him to do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He gently bats your hands away as he takes the lotion bottle away from you and pours some in his hands and proceeds to rub it over your huge belly for you, you both sit in bed, him in his sleep pants, you were in his huge sleep shirt before you took it off to rub lotion into the skin of your belly.

After coming home from town, he was all too happy to do it. You had watched him slowly undress and change out of his biker clothes and into softer things. It always amazed you how his clothes made him look so different depending on what he wore.

His riding clothes, his biker clothes you called them, was lots of leather and so much black, then when he was outside hauling in firewood in his flannel shirts and jeans, he was pure lumberjack looking, and now he was just in soft sleeping pants, it was his softest look.

So, you just watch fondly as his hands work over your tummy as he mummers soft things to the baby inside you, he’s taken to speaking french lately, you don’t know why, but you don’t mind, his voice was beautiful speaking words you don’t know, but like the sound of anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His lips swallow up your cry of pleasure as he fingers you to orgasm a few minutes later, his big strong body over you, making sure his weight wasn’t on you too much as he brings you over the edge again and again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh but you love watching his face as you bring him to orgasm, your hand slick with lube as you jerk him off under the covers, his mouth falling open in bliss, his eyes fluttering closed as you lean up enough to suck a mark on his neck, his come making a mess all over your belly.

In pure alpha form, he takes his hands and spreads it all over your skin making you blush and him growl softly and possessively, “My omega.” He rumbles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re both napping on the couch when you feel some lower back pain and don’t think much of it, when it becomes worse, you slowly sit up and rub your lower back, when you slowly get up to use the bathroom, you gasp as you grab your stomach, the pain surprising you.

Watching your water break though, seeing it run down your legs, makes you make a face, Steve wakes up when you shake his shoulder and he’s awake right away when he sees what’s going on. 

You are freaking the fuck out, but there he is reminding you to take deep breaths and to breathe like the lady in lamaze class showed you both. He’s picking you up bridal style and putting you in his jeep he rarely uses. Then he’s getting your to go bag and throwing it in as well before driving you both to the hospital.

He holds your hand the whole way there as you breathe as the pain comes and goes. You can tell he’s a bit freaked himself, but he does such a good job of being your rock, you don’t know how you would have ever done this alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The labor is long and painful, you refuse meds, instead, Steve gets up in the bed after kicking off his shoes and sits behind you, legs spread over the sides of the bed, you inbetween his legs, your back to his chest so he can help you as much as he can.

Your hands grip his thighs tightly, nails digging into his pants, but he doesn’t care, his hands rub over your belly, through your hair, he whispers words of encouragement as you pant and swear, and then cry and want it to just end, he is just there for you 100% of the way.

When you finally give one final push, you slump back against steve, “You did it baby, you did it.” He whispers as you hear your daughter cry as they clean her up before bringing her over to you both.

Steve stays behind you in bed as they bring your baby to you finally, you feel so goddam tired, but gently holding her to you, looking down in her little face, you can tell right away she’s going to look so much like you. Steve peers over your shoulder to look at her and suddenly his arms are around your middle, one his hands gently caressing her little head, “She’s like a little angel….just like her momma.” He whispers wetly, his scent just so fucking proud and happy.

You smile, “The most beautiful baby, she’s going to be wrapped around daddy’s finger in no time.”

You tilt your head a bit to side eye him and he looks to you and just….the tears already in his eyes you didn’t see until now spill over and run down his cheeks into his beard, he opens his mouth to say something...anything...but can’t find the words, so he just leans forward and kisses you firmly.

The kiss says it all, _‘thank you for this gift you’ve given me.’_


	7. I Love You Little Love (Epilogue)

“Shhhh we don’t wanna wake up mama do we sweetheart?” Steve whispers.

Little Sarah of course only coo’s softly up at him, at only six months old, she had so far been a little angel baby, neither of them were complaining, and like he had said all those months back in the hospital room, little Sarah looked just like you.

Like a little mini clone.

He gently takes her from her crib and walks to the kitchen letting you get some rest this time. They had only just started using bottles for when he fed her and sometimes you said you felt like a cow with how often you had to pump milk.

He smiles to himself remembering that comment as he heats up Sarah’s bottle in the sink with hot water. He bounces her in his arms gently making her smile and coo at him. Maybe today she would be in the mood for some baby food as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time she’s finished her bottle and he’s burped her, she’s still wide awake and he decides instead of giving her a bath today they’ll take a shower, she seemed to like them more and he loved holding her in his arms as she played with the gentle spray jets of the showerhead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Rubber duckie you’re the one, you make bath time lots of fun, rubber duckie I'm awfully fond of you.” Steve sings softly, making little Sarah laugh as she slaps at the water jets.

Steve can’t help watching her fondly with hearts in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never in his long life, did Steve think he could be brought to his knees by little doe eyes and a cry so sad when she wasn’t being held. He felt like they always had to hold her or else the waterworks would start and he could never say no to her.

And now was no different, with you still napping away, Steve dries little Sarah off and then puts her in a comfy little fuzzy onesie covered in pumpkins. He couldn’t believe it was October already.

So much about his life had changed since that day months and months ago, finding you on the side of the road, pregnant and alone, it was fate, he was sure of it and now looking down into little Sarah’s eyes, he knows what love really feels like and with you pregnant with his baby now…..he was truly over the moon.

“Hey sweet girl, you know what daddy thinks, he thinks he’ll always be with you, until the end of the line sweet girl.”

Sarah’s little giggle at his words, and her hands coming up to play with his beard…..make him smile like the proud papa he is, “I love you little love.”


End file.
